


Waynes Stick Together

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2021 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, MariBat, Maribat March, Sort Of, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, parents Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Damian Wayne, prompt : reverse robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: For Maribat March 2021 day 13 prompt Reverse Robins (sort of. if you squint hard enough).
Relationships: Duke Thomas & Damian Wayne, Gina Dupain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rolland Dupain, Gina Dupain/Rolland Dupain, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Carrie Kelley, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Helena Bertinelli, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat March 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188350
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Maribat March





	Waynes Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to expect the unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327653) by [NerdyMixedPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMixedPan/pseuds/NerdyMixedPan). 



> I reversed most of the bat kids' ages, making Dami (who's canonically the youngest) the oldest while Babs (who's canonically the oldest) the youngest. I also threw in some Daminette and I made Daminette the parents to Carrie Kelley and Helena Bertinelli mostly because all I've ever seen of Carrie has been her and Marinette being close and like family.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

In another life, Damian would be conceived before Bruce finished his training with the League, born after he'd already left to return to Gotham. Damian would grow up amongst the League for a few years before Talia would take him to Gotham, leaving him with his father when she realized that he had the same defect as Bruce had. And so, Bruce became a father and Batman in the span of a couple weeks.

Alfred would simply sigh and make up a nursery for the newest addition to the family. Knowing that the family would grow again, and soon.

\---

When Damian was seven years old, Bruce brought home a boy from patrol. His name was Duke Thomas and he was two years old, he was skittish and unsure about being around Bruce and Alfred but around Damian? Duke calmed down and allowed Damian to ask him some questions. The first person Duke opened up to was Damian, the first person Duke accepted any sort of physical affection from was Damian.

Alfred made sure that the two had bedrooms right beside each other, knowing that Duke would eventually seek out Damian in the middle of the night. He would simply pretend not to notice when they would both walk out of Damian’s room in the morning, Duke wrapped around his older brother’s arm.

\---

A few years later, when Damian was eleven, the boy from next door Timothy Drake, who was only three years old, came to live with them because his parents died. The two boys didn’t get along very well, although at this point Duke, who was six, was beginning to branch off from copying Damian.

A few months after Tim arrived, Bruce brought home a shy little girl with blonde hair. Her name was Stephanie and despite seeming shy at first, she was rather inquisitive and followed the three boys all over the manor.

Alfred would set up two bedrooms across from Damian and Duke, one clearly more geared towards a girl. He would simply sigh and shake his head at his boy, but he would be glad that the home was filling up with not just child’s laughter, but also with love.

\---

Two years after Tim moved in, Bruce brought home another child. His name was Jason and he was three years old. He stuck to Alfred like glue, not trusting the four older kids. When he wasn’t with Alfred he was in the library, reading anything he could get his hands on.

Alfred set up a room for Jason, his room was on the other side of Duke’s, and made sure he had a bookshelf full of all sorts of books.

Six months after Jason was brought home, a tiny black haired girl appeared. No one was quite sure how she got in the house, but she stuck to Jason and Jason would physically get between her and anyone else anytime they tried to talk to her. She, like Jason, stuck to Alfred like glue because he was always nice to her.

Alfred set up her room on the other side of Jason, making sure to unlock the door between the two to give them easier passage between the two rooms. He would also make sure that both rooms had plenty of soft blankets and handmade afghans.

\---

When Damian was eighteen years old, he snuck out of the house one night and went to the circus, Haly’s Circus was its name, and all he wanted was to see the Flying Graysons in action. However, Damian wasn’t prepared to find a two year old boy amidst the crowd, and Damian wasn’t prepared to watch John and Mary Grayson fall as their wires snapped. Damian simply pressed the young boy, named Richard, against his chest and pressed his hands over his ears so the boy wouldn’t see what had become of his parents. Damian took Richard home to his father, calling the young boy Dick when he introduced the two.

Alfred set up the room on the opposite side of Stephanie’s with posters of the Flying Graysons in their prime. Alfred would offer the boy glasses of warm milk when he couldn’t sleep, despite knowing that Dick would eventually leave his room to join Duke in Damian’s bed because the two drew the most comfort from the older boy.

\---

Damian was twenty-two when his father introduced him to his youngest sister, a girl named Barbara who was only three years old. He smiled as he introduced his father, his siblings and the man who was effectively his grandfather to the love of his life, a beautiful Eurasian girl named Marinette.

Alfred set up Barbara’s room on the other side of Dick’s and set up the room at the end of the hall for Damian and Marinette, although he knew that all of the children would eventually end up there as they had all missed their oldest brother.

\---

Damian and Marinette were married in a quick ceremony on Manor grounds, with only Damian’s family and Marinette’s grandparents in attendance. The wedding seemed rushed because it was. Marinette’s Nonno Roland was quite set in his ways believing that a child born out of wedlock was a bastard even if their parents were married afterwards.

Their first child was a girl, named Carrie, who was the light of her parents’ eyes from the moment they saw her. Their second child was another girl, named Helena, who only went to show that love is limitless.

\---

Bruce’s family was large, rambunctious and mismatched. They, however, always stood up for one another. When Duke found an article on an amateur blog denouncing his sister-in-law he immediately went to the rest of the family about it, making sure that Damian and Marinette weren’t informed of the article.

Tim and Barbara immediately got to work backhacking the blog, and were aghast at finding multiple articles all denouncing and slandering the woman who made their brother the happiest they’d ever seen him. They got to work removing the articles and writing a retraction, explaining the blogger’s idiocy in posting the original articles as well as apologizing for the articles.

They may not have always gotten along, but Waynes stick together, no matter the pedigree.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 is not going to be as happy. It's going to be like day 12's, except Mari is going to visit her gravestones.


End file.
